


Stress Relief

by Arianna_sofia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Liam - Freeform, Massage, Sex, Smut, hayden - Freeform, itty bitty amount of fluff, layden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianna_sofia/pseuds/Arianna_sofia
Summary: Hayden needs to learn how to relax, and Liam knows what to do...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this a looooong time ago. I hope it doesn't suck as much as I think it does

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"You're stressed baby" Liam pouted at Hayden.  
"Are you crazy of course I'm stressed. We have a huge test tomorrow that I haven't even begin to study for and not to fucking mention the fucking supernatural shit storm currently happening." Hayden hissed, looking up from her textbooks, finding his calm baby blue eyes.  
He was like her own personal Valium drip. Keeping her anxiety and stress from consuming her.  
"I'm so sorry Li, I didn't mean that. Fuck I can't even think straight." She huffed. She just dropped her head into her books that were laying on Liam's bed. Smashing her face in the process.  
She was mad at herself for snapping at Liam when all he does is help her.  
"You need to relax Hayden, you reak of anxiety." He said wrinkling his nose.  
She turns her head still keeping her nose locked into the spine of the book. "Well that sure as hell is going to help me relax...UGH!" The girl exclaimed.  
Liam loved it when she was frustrated she was so cute, but the stress was rolling of her in waves, and that was one thing he sure as hell didn't like.  
"Okay okay shh just let me help." He said with a smile.  
Hayden just nodded almost ready to cry.  
She looked cute, even though he really couldn't see her face he knew exactly what it looked like. Her forehead all scrunched up and eyes squinted. Placing his hand in her back and rubbing it in soothing circles he tried to calm her.  
Liam was hopeful he could get her to calm down and get her mind off everything that was going on with the Ghost Riders. He hated seeing her like this. 

Hayden groaned when Liam pulled the book from under her head and turned her face so she was looking out the window at the calm dark sky, but now everytime she looked at it all she could see were to hollow orbs that are the eyes of a ghost rider.  
Liam went into Hayden's gym bag and grabbed her cocoa butter lotion. He could always smell it on her it was one of his favorite things. 

Hayden only wore one of his t-shirts and a pair of spandex, so he pulled the shirt from her body, keeping her on her stomach.  
"What are you doing Dunbar?" Hayden probed. "Helping you relax Romero." He replied.  
Hayden couldn't see him but she life could feel the smile on his face and it was contagious.  
She felt the bed dip as he sat beside her. Liam opened the bottle, moves Hayden's hair from her neck and puts a good amount of the lotion in his palm. He puts the bottle to the side. 

The familier scent of her lotion tickles Hayden's nose and she smiles. The smell always reminded her of her mom, that's why she always wore it after she died. 

She feels the cold cream touch her lower back and she mewls from just his one touch.  
"Good?" He asks. "Great" Hayden gasps.  
She bites her lip and let's her eyes fall closed as he works it into her skin. It felt amazing and Hayden wished it would never end, her skin bubbling with happiness Hayden hasn't felt in a long time.  
But Liam stopped. And the protests were on the tip of Hayden's tongue, but before they left her mouth Liam was pulling in the waistband of her spandex, and exposed the rest of her body. Hayden felt a shiver run up her spine.  
She moaned as he worked the lotion into every inch of her body, taking pauses to stroke her clit with feather light touches.  
By the time he was done her breath was coming out short and fast and her sex was throbbing with need for reilise.  
"Liam" She gasped as he now started to focus on massaging her clit with two fingers, using just the right amount of pressure and speed to bring her to the edge.  
"Relaxed enough yet?" He asked, pulling away, teasing her. "Not even close!" She cried, flipping over so fast her head spun.  
She smashed her lips to his. The kiss all lust, passion, and...tongue. Every nerve in her body burning with want.  
"You better finish what you started Dunbar." Hayden said, breathless, pulling away from the kiss. "I intended to Romero."  
Liam drops her back to the bed, both teens smiling like crazy and the shit going on outside this bedroom completely forgotten.  
He kisses and sucks a line down her body, stopping at her swollen nub.  
Liam plants a sloppy kiss to it and then goes to work.  
Hayden can barely breath, the pleasure almost too much. He licks and sucks and nips at her, now a bonafide expert on all things Hayden. At this point he could write an instruction manual on how to get her off.  
"Oh god! Liam fuck!" Hayden screamed, a gush of her juices now coating Liam's face.  
Hayden shudders through possibly..no no, the most breath taking, world rocking, amazing orgasm she has ever experienced, never once stopping in screaming Liam's name.  
He takes off all his clothes watching Hayden writhing in the sheets. She is the most beautiful he has ever seen her, and he wants nothing more then to keep that image burned in his mind forever.  
He grabs a condom from his bedside table now painfully hard from the sight of Hayden so wrecked. He rolls it onto his length and lays down beside his girl. He flips her onto her side so she's facing away from him. He lifts her leg with one hand. Hayden grabs his cock and guides it to her entrance and Liam pushes in with one slow thrust. He starts to build to a beautifully fast pace that sends them both spinning.  
"Ahh." Hayden breaths. She feels the next orgasm building before the first one has properly ended. His cock so absolutely perfect inside her pussy. "Oh god Hayden you're so fucking tight baby." He moaned kissing her neck at the same time.  
She can feel his tip rubbing perfectly into her A-spot and it sends a cramping tingle to her belly.  
Hayden starts clenching around him so so close. Then she just explodes on his again.  
Liam fucks her through it right on the edge.  
After a couple more thrusts he feels the glorious sensation at the base of his dick. "Oh god!" He groaned, fulling the condom. He kissed her hard on all the places her can reach without separation.  
He rubs Hayden body now covered in sweat and pulls out tossing the rubber into the trash.  
He lays down beside her spooning her. Liam kissed her head and then her sholder.  
"How's that for stress relief?"  
And with that they both fell asleep.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Author's Note:**

> Okay damn I'm dead!! See short, sweet, and dirty, but not too bad.... Put in any requests you'd like me to write for and any details you want and I'll do my best. :)  
> Peace and Love  
> -Ari


End file.
